


Blessed Man

by Wolle19



Series: I'll be there [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolle19/pseuds/Wolle19
Summary: Days like this make Even feels so happy, days where he can realize that he’s blessed in every way. He has a wonderful job, great friends, supporting parents and the most important thing in the entire world, his beautiful family…
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: I'll be there [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/979803
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	Blessed Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I only wrote again because I need to read things that make me happy, so a little family time, of my two favorite characters.  
> Nothing belong to me. Just the story because is a AU, but everything else belong to Julie Andem and NRK. Let me know if you like this, leave a kudo, anything.  
> English isn't my first language.  
> Any error is mine.

The sun is warm and the sky is so blue; it’s early in the afternoon and Even feels happy about going home. Today was a good day at the office, his boss was ok with every part of his next project, he has two pizzas (family size) in the back of the car for him and Isak and there is hardly any traffic in the streets and that makes him smile, a few more minutes and he will be at home. 

Days like this make Even feels so happy, days where he can realize that he’s blessed in every way. He has a wonderful job, great friends, supporting parents and the most important thing in the entire world, his beautiful family…his husband Isak, his lovely baby boy Theo and in a couple of months a new baby boy. His little family, just thinking of them makes his heart bit like crazy…his own heaven on earth. Sometimes he feels so much happiness in his heart that he just wants to cry.

"Isak?" asks Even as he takes off his jeans jacket. "Baby?" there’s no answer, but he's not that worried. Isak must be taking a nap with Theo, or reading his beloved biology magazines in the living room, but not today, apparently. No one is in the living room or in the kitchen, where he leave the two boxes of pizzas, but he can hear Isak’s voice far away…in the baby nursery, so Even goes there.

The door is open, so he stays right there, looking at the scene in front of him. Isak is sitting near the window, with Theo sleeping in his shoulder, papers on one of his hands, which must be a research (or any other name) from one of his colleagues. Isak still doesn't realize Even is standing at the door, so Even takes his phones and start taking some pictures. His handsome husband looks so focused while reading at loud. Theo is snoring lightly, eyes closed, chubby cheeks, golden curls…his baby is so beautiful, the voice of his papa helps him sleep. The light outside is perfect, his little family is perfect. Even love days like this one, he’s truly a blessed man.

"Baby…your brother is sleeping, we don’t bother him while he’s taking his nap" One hand move to his bump, "Just a few more pages and we’re done here, what would you like to eat for dinner? " Isak asks softly, eyes on those pages, but his hand doesn’t move from the bump. Even take another picture. They did that, a second baby, and Even feels like the most powerful man in the world.

"You shouldn’t be standing there like a creep", Isak is looking at him, papers already forgotten. "Help with Theo, he needs to sleep in his own bed", Even goes and move Theo as quickly as possible trying not to waking him up. He places the baby in his little bed and moves to help Isak stand up from the chair. Both hands in his husband bump.

"Hi baby, your daddy is here…did you behave today?” The only answer he receives is a soft kick is his palm. Isak just laugh. "Do not laugh; he’s trying to answer my question"

"You know I’m the one carrying the baby, right? " Isak look at Even a little bit upset but he can't help it, Even kiss him, a rough kiss. Both standing there, just kissing each other.

"Hi" Even say softly, not leaving any space between them, looking at Isak right in the eyes.

"Hi" Isak is a little light headed so he closes his eyes for a moment. "I love you," whispers, while hugging his husband.

"I love you too," says Even "How was your day?"

"Well, I think Theo realized that there is something in my belly and he’s a little curious about it."

"Do you think he will be jealous?"

"Hopefully not, at least we have the boys to come over and have a play date with Theo"

"Hahaha" Even laughs, but he knows that’s so true, Isak’s friends love to play with Theo and be there for him, it’s a little bit funny but they’re grateful for those few hours where they can sleep or do some work, and he’s specially grateful because Isak can relax and read and talk with his colleagues about biology.

"Please tell me you brought something to eat," Isak is moving to the small bed where Theo is sleeping and fixes a light blanket over him. "I’m so hungry."

"I bought pizza. " says Even and Isak looks at him so surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I bought two boxes, family size and…" Even couldn’t finish because Isak was kissing him.

"You are the man of my life, Even I love you so much," Isak has tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Even knows he shouldn’t ask, but is a funny scene.

"Shut up Even, I’m emotional," Isak tries to stop, but he can’t "C’mon, we have to eat now, Theo might wake up soon."

"Don’t you worry; I’ll play with him and feed him, so take your time." Even kiss Isak on the cheek.

"Thank you, baby."

Both leaves the nursery and goes to the kitchen, holding hands. Even is truly a blessed man.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a lot of time, but a lot of things has happened to me in this part year. Please take care of yourself, your family, and I hope nothing happen to you or your love ones.


End file.
